Genius in mind not in time
by black blade1
Summary: COMPLETE Jarod? Sydney called down the phone line. That's it, last straw! The unknown voice yelled, then a gunshot silenced the line.
1. part 1

Author's note: I am for a short time moving away from the pretender story to add a few new facts. I haven't seen all of _The Pretender_ shows, so some things may be a little wrong. As we all know The Centre took Jarod in 1963. Just before that he was on his way to a special school (for intelligent kiddies) which was probably at the age of four, and Jarod stayed at The Centre for about 30 years, lets just say its 27 years, if you disagree count it as a typing error. The first show was aired on the 19/9/96 and the last ep was aired on the 20/5/00 not including the movies. That should be about four years from the first ep to the last. That would make Jarod about 31 years old at the end of the last ep. Keep that in mind when reading the following story. Don't ask you'll find out soon enough. Oh and before I forget I'm an Aussie, don't hold it against me, I do spell things a little differently from the Americans and the other English speaking countries. (I am also not very good at English in the first place.) Hey, I cannot win either way can I?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of _The Pretender_ characters or anything shown in the show, now or hereafter they are owned by the writers and makers of _The Pretender_ show and I am not claiming any right to them. It is a fan fiction piece, which means I am writing it for fun and not for money.

****

Start of Part One

3:30 am

Sunday Morning

The phone ringing broke into the old man's dreams and slowly brought him to awareness. He didn't know for how long the phone had been ringing and he wanted it to stop. The object of his frustration rang four more times until it was roughly picked up.

"This is Sydney."

Sydney listened yet there was no reply, he sat up straighter in bed. He could hear heavy breathing yet that was all. Sydney could only think of one person that would ring at this ungodly hour.

"Jarod?"

"Sydney." The reply was soft but Sydney could tell it was Jarod. "Sydney, in want refuge."

"Jarod are you alright?" Sydney was starting to get worried. 'Refuge' was their secret code that Sydney had told young Jarod to use if he started to get too scared when they were doing a simulation and they would stop.

"Went too far." Jarod mumbled. Sydney could hear Jarod take a sharp intake of breath.

"Jarod, what are you talking about? Are you alright?" Sydney was now out of bed and was starting to get changed.

"Need refuge, Sydney." There was a moan from the other end of the line.

"Jarod?" There was no answer. "Jarod!"

"Still here." Jarod's voice was softer and was more slurred.

"Where are you?" Sydney grabbed his car keys and hurried out to his car.

"Usephone." Sydney could tell each word was getting harder for the pretender to say. "What are you doing? I told you before!" A known voice shouted over the line.

"Jarod?" Sydney called.

"That's it, last straw!" The unknown voice yelled, then a gunshot silenced the line.

"Jarod?" No answer "Jarod!" Sydney was now yelling into the phone. Sydney went silent as he heard the phone being picked up then the connection was disconnected. Sydney didn't know what to think all thoughts had stopped, frozen in time. Then one thought penetrated the ice over his mind, 'Usephone' Jarod's remembered voice echoed in the older man's head. _Broots he will know_, Sydney thought as he drove out of his driveway heading towards his friend's house.

****

3:45am

Sunday morning

"Coming." Broots shouted as he headed towards his front door. "Wh-who's there?" Broots picked up the closest weapon, which happened to be a tennis racket.

"It's Sydney." Came the muffled reply, which in Broots mind gave more questions than answers.

Broots opened the door slightly; it was indeed Sydney that was standing outside. He opened the door wider and let his friend in.

"Sydney, wh-what are you doing here?" Broots asked the older man confusion clearly written on his face.

"Jarod called he is in trouble and the conversation leads me to believe that he cannot get himself out." Sydney answered as he walked inside. Broots closed the door behind him. 

"What makes you think that?" Broots asked.

" Our conversation was cut short by a gun shot." Broots looked up sharply looking his friend in the face Sydney avoided his gaze. "Can you trace the call?"

"I can try, but I cannot tell you how long it will take." Broots said softly trying to catch the older man's eyes. When Sydney held out his cell phone, Broots sighed taking the cell and walking towards the kitchen, where his laptop rested on his worktable.

"You want tea or coffee?" Broots asked as they waited for his computer started up.

"Coffee." Sydney mumbled. Broots looked sharply up again.

"What happened Sydney?" Broots asked softly. Broots was very concerned for his friend; he was pale and was pacing the small dinning room like a caged animal. Broots had never seen him like this before. Sydney sighed and sat down heavily at the table as Broots brought over the cups of coffee. Sydney told Broots about Jarod's call as the technician typed away on his laptop. When Sydney finished talking Broots looked up.

"I'm sorry Sydney." Broots said softly, Sydney looked up at him and Broots saw the older man's tarnished soul before his computer beeping made him look away. Broots took a quick sip of coffee and sprayed it all over his carpet as he read his computer screen. Broots coughed hard as Sydney clapped him on the back. 

When Broots got his coughing fit under control he looked back at the computer. 

"I found him!" Amazement was clear in the man's voice. "We found him Sydney!"

He turned to the older man smiling. "I know where he called from!"

****

4:45am

Sunday morning

"Turn right, now left, go though the round about, then turn right and it's number fifteen." Broots read out the directions from his laptop as Sydney drove. 

Sydney stopped outside the house labelled number fifteen. Broots got out of the car and walked around to the driver's side and stood next to Sydney. The two were standing outside a new house that was painted a grey-cream colour with a black roof. The garden was amazing, there was not a branch or blade of grass out of place. The garden beds were filled with brightly coloured flowers ranging from whites to deep purples and were shadowed by tall, old trees. The house in all looked like a front cover of a _'Better Homes and Gardens' _magazine. Broots and Sydney walked down the pebbled walkway. The sight of the house had planted a seed of doubt in both their minds. Sydney knocked on the spotless cream door and started to get suspicious when they found the door slightly open.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Broots mumbled slipping into the house behind Sydney and jumped as the door slammed behind them. Sydney frowned at Broots as he shrugged his shoulders.

They searched the house looking for any sign of Jarod or any clue that would lead them to him. 

It was Broots that found the first clue. "Sydney I found something."

Sydney hurried into the room were he heard Broots voice come from, he found him on hands and knees on the floor.

"What is it Broots?" Sydney asked coming to stand next to him.

Broots had pulled back part of the carpet to reveal a trap door. He felt around until he found the handle that was part of the wooden surface. Opening the trap door uncovered a staircase leading down into darkness. Sydney pulled out a small torch and shined the beam of light down the staircase, "after you." Broots said looking at Sydney.

They now stood outside a solid wooden door they had followed the staircase down which had opened up into a small hallway that had been a few meters long. They could hear voices coming from the other side of the door yet they couldn't hear the words being said. The two were undecided about what to do next. An ear-piecing scream echoing though the wooden door made the decision in Sydney's mind. 

Sydney rushed though the door knocking the man that was standing behind it to the ground, out cold. There were two other people in the room, one of which headed forward to confront Sydney. Sydney stoped short when he saw the man held a gun aimed right at him. Broots came forward a step then stopped as the gun trained on him. The second man that had been sprawled out on the floor slowly got to his feet. Sydney who was halfway across the room could see that the second man was shaking badly and swayed were he stood. The gunman's eyes flickered briefly to the man behind him then back to Sydney and Broots.

"Who are you?" the gunman asked calmly. Sydney recognised the man's voice immediately as the unknown voice that had come over the phone when Jarod had called. All commonsense deserted him as he launched himself at Jarod's killer. A single gunshot rang out and time froze. 

The seconded man now held the first man's gun, the first man himself was sprawled out on the floor. Broots looked behind him were he could see the indent of were the bullet had hit the wall. Sydney looked down at the unconscious man at his feet then up to the other man. The second man held the gun in his right hand, which he let drop as if that hand had become too heavy. The man was leaning heavily against the wall behind him. The identity of the man was a mystery for the man's face was too covered in dirt and blood. Sydney had a feeling that he was looking at Jarod.

"Jarod?" Sydney asked stepping closer, the man cocked his head to the side and looked at him with pain glazed, brown eyes. The man slowly slide down the wall, the last thing he saw was two men rushing towards him then blackness overcame his conscious.

****

***

__

She screamed the sound echoed thought his head until it was the only sound he could hear his ears were ringing and he couldn't do a thing about it. It was his worst nightmare; there were people all around him calling for help, his help. He couldn't do anything some invisible force was holding him back, stopping him from helping the hundreds of people around him. What made it worst is that they were people he knew: friends, enemies, people he had helped and worst of all, people he loved. They called out to him and he couldn't go to them, silent tears of frustration and heartache, burned down his face. He stood there as the last one slipped out of his life, until he was the only one standing. The invisible barrier released him and he fell to his knees grieving the lost of the ones he could not save.

****

End of Part One


	2. part 2

****

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. I mentioned at the start of part one about Jarod's age I'll just make it a little clearer. I said Jarod would have been about the age of 31 at the end of the last ep, not what his age is now, so D you are right Jarod would be another three years older now then what he was at the end of the last ep. 

****

Disclaimer: See part 1 for the disclaimer.

****

Start of Part Two

5:15am

Sunday morning

Sydney caught Jarod before he hit the floor, he was in bad shape and from the angle of his left wrist Sydney could tell that it was clearly broken. His body showed many signs of physical abuses. He lowered Jarod to the floor on his back and checked his pulse, it was faint but there. Broots knelt next to Sydney as he checked Jarod for serious injuries.

"He needs medical attention." Sydney told Broots as he checked Jarod's eyes Sydney frowned. "He appears to be drugged."

Jarod mumbled in his pain-influenced sleep and tried to push Sydney away. Sydney caught his hands and he instantly went tense and started to shake uncontrollably. Sydney took his coat off and covered him. 

"We need to get him out of here." Sydney said, heartache clear in his voice.

"We need to get him out of this house." Broots said, looking around the small room. "I....I don't think this is one of his lairs."

"You're right, give me a hand." Together they managed to get Jarod out of the basement room. They were amazed at how light he had become. They were able to get him out to the car without any problems it was lucky it was early for there was only a few people on the streets. They loaded Jarod into the back of the car as they went around the front with Sydney sitting behind the wheel.

"Where do we go now?" Broots asked Sydney. The older man looked at Broots then at Jarod. He slowly climbed out of the car and opened the back door. Sydney searched Jarod looking for any sign of were the pretender had been staying Jarod mumbled incoherently and opened his eyes slightly.

"Jarod?" Sydney asked concerned, he didn't respond. "Broots can you drive us to the Swallow's Nest Hotel." Sydney got into the back of the car next to Jarod to keep an eye on him.

****

7:00am

Sunday Morning

Jarod slowly started to climb through the mist covering his mind. He had no memory of what had happened before the darkness. He opened his eyes and starred up into an unknown man's face. The words 'The Centre' passed through his confused mind yet they left before he could recognise the danger behind the words. He didn't even blink as the unknown person came closer to him and placed a cold hand to his forehead.

"Jarod?" Jarod turned his head slightly to look at the speaker, the name 'Sydney' came to mind along with a few distant memories yet they were all just out of his reach. Jarod was feeling numb all over.

"Sydney?" His voice was barely a crock, a glass of water was pressed to his lips and he felt himself being lifted up until he was sitting. He took a sip of water then a gulp as the coldness of the liquid spread through his body so did the feeling of pain. He stopped drinking to clench his teeth together to stop a scream escaping his lips. Memories attacked his conscious and he moaned at the pain behind his eyes. He hadn't noticed he had curled himself into a ball with his arms covering his head.

The sight was heart wenching for the people around him. They watched as he shivered and shook mumbling incoherently, then he stoped still everyone in the room thought he had fallen into unconsciousness. Then a word escaped his lips 'Kahlia'. Sydney stepped closer to the bed and hesitantly reached out and pulled Jarod's arm away from his face. Jarod starred at him though pain filled eyes. 

"Jarod can you hear me?" Sydney asked softly. The pretender nodded his head slightly, indicating he did. "Can you follow my finger with your eyes?"

Jarod looked confused for a minute and Sydney became worried. Then Jarod slowly followed the finger Sydney held up. Sydney let out the breath he was holding as he watched Jarod's eyes following his finger back and forth.

"We should let him rest." Said the unknown person in the room, which was a friend of Sydney's and a doctor. Sydney nodded once and looked down at Jarod who had already fallen asleep. Sydney sighed he would have to wait to find out what had happened to Jarod.

****

8:00pm

Sunday evening

A phone ringing broke through the silence in the room the three people in the room checked their phones. Sydney looked around to find the source of the ringing, he eyes settled on Jarod. Sydney searched Jarod's pockets until he found his phone.

"Hello?" Sydney asked uncertain.

"Who is this?" Some one on the other end of the line demanded.

"I am a friend of Jarod's." Sydney told him. "Who is this?"

"Names Max and I'll tell you this, you aren't going to get your hands on the girl." The man on the other end of the line stated.

"What girl?" Sydney asked.

"Only Jarod and me know where she is and if you were Jarod's friend so would you!"

"Let me talk to him." Sydney was startled by the hoarse sound of Jarod's voice. Jarod apparently had woken up when his phone had first started ringing. He now held out a shaking hand for the phone Sydney passed it over to him. Jarod layed back on the bed, supporting the phone in his right hand. 

"Max you have to move her." Jarod said weakly, "they know where she is!"

"Where do you want me to move her to?" Max asked.

"Umm.I don't know." Jarod said slowly.

"Jarod are you alright?"

"Just a little ruffed up, don't worry about me. You have to take Kahlia to a safe place." Jarod turned to Sydney, Broots then the unknown doctor.

"It's safe Jarod." Sydney told him. Sydney saw trust in Jarod's eyes. "We are at the Swallow's Nest Hotel number Seven."

"Bring her to the Swallow's Nest Hotel." Jarod said into the phone still looking at Sydney. "Don't let yourself be followed, Max!"

"Right, Jarod." Max said then hanged up.

Jarod closed his eyes as a wave of pain washed over him. "Why do I have a feeling I have just sentenced her to death." Jarod mumbled. The pain that had assaulted him earlier was now a dull throb he rolled over and tried to get up. Sydney grabbed his arm and helped him.

"Thanks, Sydney." Jarod told his mentor as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What happened Jarod?" Sydney asked concerned.

Jarod looked at the unknown man in the room.

"I don't think we have meet." Jarod said holding out his right uninjured hand. "I'm Jarod."

"Dr. George Falconer." He shook the offered hand. "I'm also your doctor at the moment and a friend of Sydney's."

Jarod nodded to the man then looked back at Sydney.

"What happened is I underestimated what people would do if you took something away from them, that they didn't want you to take." Jarod told him.

"Wh-What did you take?" Broots asked speaking for the first time.

"My daughter." Jarod said to the now silent room.

****

The end of Part Two


	3. part 3

****

Author's note: Thank you again for the reviews it's good to hear that people take time to read my story and to review. 

****

Disclaimer: see part one.

****

Start of Part 3

Jarod didn't give any more answers to the question being thrown at him. In time they gave up asking the same questions without answers. Jarod with the help of Sydney made it to the bathroom where he had a shower. He watched as the dirt and blood chased themselves down the drain. Some one before must had tidied him up for his injuries had been looked at and cleaned, probably by the doctor. When the water going down the drain started to go clear he stepped out to dry himself off with a towel held in his right hand. He wrapped himself in the towel and stuck his head out the door.

"Does anyone have any clothes for me to wear?" He had walked into the bathroom with only his boxes on. Sydney handed him a long sleave shirt and long pants. Jarod looked down at the bright orange, Hawaiian shirt and grey pants he had been given. Sydney laughed at the expression on Jarod's face, which was one of distaste. 

"It's one Nicholas shirts." Sydney explained through the door as Jarod put on the clothes. "It should be your size."

Ten minutes came and went and Jarod didn't reappear.

"Jarod, what are you doing in there?" Sydney asked worried

"Life changes so quickly you start to wonder what you're missing." Jarod replied opening the door and stepping out of the bathroom. Sydney wondered not for the first time the mental state of Jarod's mind. He had still not forgotten that when they found Jarod he had been drugged with something unknown. 

Sydney would have laughed at Jarod if the moment wasn't so serious. Behind Sydney he could hear Broots and George laughing. Jarod's hair stuck up in every direction giving him the look of a mad scientist, the shirt and the pants made look as if his outfit was one of his science experiments gone wrong. The pants were too short by half of an inch however they were baggy as well. Jarod smiled at his reflection in the full-length mirror next to the bathroom door. His smile slid off his face as he saw the evidence of his torture. There were numerous cuts and bruises covering his body and his left wrist was broken. His ugly shirt covered the long burn on his left side, which ran down his ribs to past his stomach. There was also a deep cut behind his right ear that only he knew about, he hoped, and planed to keep it that way for he knew Sydney would worry too much and he already had enough on his plate. The problem was that the cut was making his head pound and the world would spin now and again. 

"What time is it Sydney?" Jarod asked over his shoulder.

"A quarter to nine Sunday evening." Sydney replied.

"Good." Jarod headed towards the door, Sydney stepped in front of him.

"You are in no condition to leave Jarod." Sydney told him putting his hand on the pretender's shoulder. Sydney was concerned about Jarod and didn't want him caught again. The younger man would've normally been able to push pass the older man without even trying now however he couldn't even brush the man off.

"I need to go Sydney." Jarod said in a deadly whisper. "How do I know for sure that Miss Parker and a gang of sweepers aren't on their way here right now. I need to go now so I can save Kahlia from the same fate."

"Jarod, Miss Parker and the centre don't know you are here only Broots, George and me know." Sydney told him.

"I need to go Sydney." Jarod said again. Sydney could see the determination in his eyes, but he could also see the pain in their depth. He needed help and Sydney had always stepped aside when Jarod needed help in the past, he was not going to do it this time. He also knew that he couldn't sway Jarod's decision.

"Come back soon Jarod." Sydney whispered back stepping out of his way. Jarod looked hard at Sydney for a long moment then stepped out the open door. Sydney looked at the closed door without seeing it. He had seen fear deep down in Jarod's eyes, that in it self scared Sydney. Fear was an emotion that he had seen many times in his eyes however Jarod had leant early to hide that emotion very deep. Seeing that fear in his eye's terrified Sydney more than any life threatening experience could do.

****

9:00pm

Sunday evening

"This is Sydney." He answered in his normal manner.

"Is Jarod there?" Max's voice floated down the line.

"No, he just left." Sydney said frowning he could hear the worry in the man's voice.

"I don't trust you but as I see it, I don't have no choice. You need to find him and quick. They're coming for him, he gave me your number as a back up, I rang his phone had no answer."

"I'll find him." Sydney promised. "Is the girl safe?"

"Safe as I can make her." Max replied. "You need to find J-man and you need to find him now. They cannot get their hands on him again."

There was a click as the line was disconnected.

"We need to find Jarod." Sydney told Broots and George heading towards the door. "He is in danger!" 

'Again' Sydney thought. He should have never have let him step out the door.

"George, you go and check the first and second floors." Sydney ordered the man, he ran off in the direction Sydney indicated. "Broots you check the third floor, the roof then go down to the lobby." Broots hurried off without a word. 

Sydney headed towards the hotel grounds. He was running out of places to look when he heard a shout, he followed the sound hoping and not hoping that he would find Jarod. He rounded a corner to see his former student and another man in a heated argument. Jarod had his back to Sydney and the other man hadn't seen his yet. He ducked back around the corner and eyed the pair. The unknown man was close to shouting at Jarod, his face was staring to go red and to Sydney he looked like he was going to attack Jarod where he stood. He could clearly tell the man was unarmed yet he held a small black box in his hand. He saw Jarod look over the man's shoulder then he started running towards were Sydney was hiding, three guys clearly carrying guns were chasing Jarod. Sydney grabbed Jarod's arm as he went to run by and pulled him into the closet behind him. Jarod was disorientated and his fist stopped an inch away from the side of Sydney's face, before Jarod realised who stood in front of him.

"We need to get out of here." Jarod quickly looked around the small room then added, "Now!"

Sydney saw the panic in the man's eyes. He indicated for Jarod to wait for his signal then opened the door and walked out casually looking around him then knocked on the now closed door behind him. He could feel the pretender's presence behind him as they walked around the corner where he had first seen Jarod and onto the lobby unseen by their enemies. As they headed towards the lobby's doors they saw the first sign of their silent enemy. Just outside the lobby's doors there stood a well-muscled man. Which reminded Sydney of the many sweepers that roamed the centre hallways. He indicated to Jarod of the danger, they redirected their course to walk down a near by corridor.

"I will distract him while you slip passed and head towards my car." Sydney told him.

Jarod's mind was covered in fog originating from the cut behind his ear and couldn't think of a better solution. He looked around himself thinking hard then a solution speared its way through the think fog around his mind.

"No, that won't work there will be more around the corner, going about it that way would be murder." Jarod slowly said his mind elsewhere. "How many cars did you bring?"

"Two." Sydney replied, "George brought his and there is mine."

"Good, call Broots and the good doctor tell them to bring George's car around front and wait."

By this time Sydney and Jarod had reached the parking lot where George had parked his car. Jarod couched behind a 92' Ford Laser out of sight of any one walking down the stairs, if anyone looked in his direction all they would see is Sydney. Luck was on Jarod's side for as Sydney was making his phone calls three well-muscled men walked down the stairs and started looking down the rows of cars. They started with the ones furthest away from Sydney and working their way back. When Sydney saw this he turned to tell Jarod but found him gone. He looked around the parking lot but didn't see him anywhere.

****

***

Broots was heading towards the parking lot when someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him back from the descending stairs, it was Jarod.

"Where is the Sydney's car?" Jarod asked looking around nervously.

"Lot A."

"Good, take this." Jarod handed him a black ski mask. Broots took it without questions of were it came from. "Go to the lobby and try and steal George's car you better call Sydney and tell him the change in plan. I will meet you at the McDonald beside the east bound highway." Jarod hurriedly said before disappearing down the corridor Broots had just walked down.

Broots took out his cell and made the change of plan then walked towards the Lobby to wait for his ride.

****

***

Jarod's head was now pounding and his body was protesting to every move he made but somehow he made it to Sydney's car undetected. He leaned briefly against the driver's side door, before quickly picking the lock and letting himself in. He rested his head against the steering wheel as his world swam. The dizzy spell had come upon him suddenly and left the same way leaving him sick to the stomach. He didn't have time to recover from his injuries his daughter and his lives were still in danger. He hot wired the car and drove smoothly out of the parking lot. He encountered no resistance so he assumed that Broots had success in fooling them. He was soon away from the hotel and that was when the second dizzy spell hit.

****

***

Broots saw Sydney and George pull up in the car, he quickly pulled on the black ski mask and ran out the lobby's doors. He tried to pull George out of the diver's seat yelling all the while that he was being hunted and that they were going to kill him. Within minutes the scene was covered in sweeper like men. Sydney was amazed at how many there were, which was about fifteen. Broots was grabbed from behind and pulled back from the car, three of the men holding him. His mask was removed showing the face of the wrong man.

Orders were shouted and the sweeper types split up and quickly disappeared in different directions before anyone knew what had happened. Broots quickly jumped into the back of the car, mumbling something along the lines of, 'never again'.

****

End of Part 3


	4. part 4

****

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews. I would also like to take this time to ask for your help. Can someone out there please e-mail me on who is alive at the end of the fourth season. It is a must for the next parts of my story. My e-mail address is black_blade@austarnet.com.au any information at all that you have on the characters fates at the end of season four would help a lot. I would also like to add that I will be going away for a few days so the next part of the story may take a little longer to be posted but please stay on the line the next part is worth it, I hope. 

****

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

****

10:30pm

Sunday evening

Jarod swerved the car sharply to the right narrowly missing the tree that came up fast on his left side. He was however to slow to miss the bush that snuck up on him. The dizzy spell lasted longer than the one before and was harder to shake. When it did subside Jarod looked around him, half his car was submersed in a large bush twenty metres away from the main road and two metres away from the tree that came close to disembowelling him. He put the car in reverse and pulled out of the bush. He was soon on the road again heading towards the McDonalds he had told Broots to meet him at. The pain building in his head made it hard for him to think, years later he would wonder just how he had ever made it to the McDonalds beside the east bound highway. At the time he was just glade that he had made it there at all. Sydney, Broots and George were waiting for him outside. Sydney rushed over to his side as he got out of the car.

"I'm staved, can we eat?" Jarod asked making his way to the fast food outlet.

"Yes, you need your strength." George told him. The three headed inside. Sydney took one last look at his car, he could clearly see the damage done to his car, which included a tree branch sticking out of his front grill. Again he wondered just what had happened to his life.

****

8:00am

Monday morning

Sydney walked into the centre as if his meeting with Jarod had never happened. He walked swiftly to his office and sat down to do some work. It had taken most of last night to find a hotel for Jarod and Broots. Jarod had not mentioned Max, his daughter or the non-centre people that were after him. He had been asleep when Sydney had left however it wasn't by choice, Dr Falconer had slipped sedatives into his burger when he was in the toilet. The clicking of shoe heels alerted him to danger and he looked up as Miss Parker strolled in. She wore her trademark clothes of mini skirt and tight short sleave shirt with a plunging neckline.

"Sydney, how nice to see you." Miss Parker said sweetly, Sydney immediately became suspicious.

"Nice to see you to Miss Parker." Sydney calmly replied.

"We had a hit on Jarod." Parker said moving closer to Sydney's desk. "Where were you?"

"I had business to attend to." Sydney told her.

"Jarod is your business." Parker hissed.

"Did you find anything?" 

"No." Parker said picking up a lose piece of paper off Sydney's desk. "Nothing at all, not a scrap of paper. However the landlord did say something."

"What?"

"He told us that Jarod had a little girl with him and that they left together. What do you make of that?"

Parker dropped the paper on the desk and looked up at Sydney to see the older man's reaction when none was forecoming. She cocked her head to the side. "Sydney?"

"What did this young girl look like?" Sydney asked in thought.

"She was around seven, eight years old with long brown-gold hair and dark brown eyes. The dirty, grease bag said the girl was very good and would sit with Jarod in the back garden."

"The back garden?"

"He said they would sit there for hours not saying a word." Parker looked at Sydney for a reaction. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"What?" Sydney looked up at Parker. "No, I cannot tell you, sorry."

Parker looked hard at Sydney then looked around. "Where's Broots?"

"He called in sick today." Sydney lied, he knew that Broots was watching over Jarod however he couldn't tell Parker that, he wished he could, but he couldn't. He didn't know how Parker would react if he told her what had happened over the last day and a half.

"I am sorry to hear that." Parker said without much meaning. She turned around and started to walk out the door.

"Miss Parker." Sydney called. She stoped midstride and turned back to the older man. "I was thinking of taking a few days off. I've heard the Refuge Inn in Georgetown is a good place to relax. What do you think?"

"Don't you like it here?"

"Being away for awhile wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?" Parker walked over to Sydney and bent down to whisper into his ear.

"What is the lab rat up to?" Parker hissed into his ear, referring to the third person in their conversation.

"He ran into some trouble and needs some time." 

"He's your lab rat, I will not be dragged into this treason." Parker stood straight and walked out of Sydney's office hips swaying. Sydney shook his head and started writing. Unknown to him a man stood just outside his door and had listened to every word that had been said. He'd even caught the silent exchange between Sydney and Parker with the help of a bug he had planted under the doctor's desk. 

The man walked down the near deserted hallway with a slight smile playing along his lips. The game had just became more interesting. He walked the hallways of the centre unnoticed as if he was part of the fixtures. He however was the one man that everyone in this building should be looking at for he was their judge, jury and executioner. What they did now could save or destroy them. He looked around at the people around him a smirk now planted on his face. How little they knew, if only they looked up for they would see the one that held their fates in his hands. He loved the feeling of power he received through their ignorance, if only they knew.

****

6:00pm

Monday afternoon

Sydney packed up his work table and tidied up his draws. It was time to betray his work again. He still wondered why he put himself through this torture day after day. He should retire and walk out the front doors of the centre and never look back, but deep down he knew the truth.

Miss Parker had not come back into his office all day and he had a feeling that she was up to something. Sydney walked down to his car. He could still see the dint in the grill from Jarod's adventure, 'I should get that fix before someone notices" he thought getting into the car and driving to where Jarod was staying. 

If Sydney's mind wasn't focused on Jarod then he might have seen the car following him. As it was he wouldn't find that out until later on in this little story. It took him fifteen minutes to get were he wanted to be. He grabbed his workbag from the passage side seat, which contained some more medical equipment. He walked through the lobby/reception and pressed the button for level two, when he stepped off the elevator he walked down the corridor heading for number 29. As he passed each hotel room he could hear various noises from talking to music he even passed one where he heard a dish smash.

"Who is it?" Sydney heard as he knocked at number 29.

"Broots it's me." Sydney called through the door, he could hear Broots sliding across the chain lock. Sydney walked in through the open door, which Broots closed and locked after him.

"How's he doing?" Sydney asked quietly.

"He's been asleep all day with the help of the drug, he just woke up an hour ago. Last time I checked he was still eating, he hasn't stopped eating." Broots told him. "I need to go get more food from the shop down the road I'll be back soon."

Sydney walked into the kitchen, he could hear Broots leaving and the sharp click of the door locking behind him. Jarod sat at the table his head resting on his folded arms. He lifted his head when he heard Sydney walk into the room. His face was discoloured from the bruises and cuts that were slowly healing, it was still a pain full sight for Sydney.

"How are you feeling, Jarod?" Sydney asked siting down next to him, from this distance he could see the sweat on his face. Jarod had been slowly fighting a fever that had grabbed him in the early hours of that morning.

"Better, I think." Jarod's eyes still had a glazed look of a man in pain. "My wrist is itchy and it's driving me crazy." Jarod looked down at the plaster cast on his wrist in question.

"Miss Parker knows about the little girl." Sydney told him. Jarod looked hard at him for a long minute, he then ran his fingers through his hair.

"It doesn't matter she is now far away from me, the centre or anyone else that will hurt her."

Sydney said nothing the look in Jarod's eyes was of someone that had seen the truth of the world and accepted it. The good, the bad and the evil.

Shouting could be heard from the front door, which was closely followed by a loud bang. Sydney and Jarod looked up as Miss Parker and Sam came rushing into the kitchen guns drawn. Parker on seeing Jarod stopped still the words 'oh my God' passed over her lips. Jarod didn't move in fact he placed both hands on the table in front of him.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss Parker the bringer of bad news." Jarod said smirking. "Well guess what I have bad news for you too. You want to know what it is?"

****

End of part four


	5. part 5

****

Author's note: Still hanging in there, I hope. Not long to go now. Thank you again for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter, I did, I've read this chapter so much I can almost read it from memory. The weird thing is I had trouble writing the next chapter after it because I kept reading this one over and over and I still don't know why, weird hey.

****

Disclaimer: See chapter one

****

Start of Part five

6:30pm

Monday Evening.

"What happened to you?" Parker asked moving closer to Jarod. Jarod didn't move an inch but he kept his eyes on her.

"Just ran into some trouble, that's all." Jarod replied causally. Sam moved around behind Jarod just in case the man decided to run. Parker sat down at the table on the other side of him. Parker slowly looked Jarod over, from the broken wrist to the numerous cuts and bruises up his arms, to his discoloured face. He was a clear picture of someone that had been tortured.

"What did they want to know?" Parker asked. Sydney could have sworn he heard concern in her voice.

"What the winning Lotto numbers are going to be." Jarod announced sarcastically. Parker rolled her eyes in frustration, which Jarod noticed. "Do you think I would tell you, the one person that would drag me back to the centre, which would be back to my death!"

Parker herself had wondered just what would happen to Jarod once he was back behind the walls of the centre, and none of them end with happily ever after.

"When and how you arrive back at the centre depends on me." Parker said leaning forward in her chair that was when she noticed the sweat on face. She reached up a hand to feel his temperature yet his hand stopped her. Parker looked into his eyes and saw the pain there. Jarod slowly unwrapped his fingers from around her wrist and let his hand fall back to the table. Parker placed the back of her hand to his forehead then quickly pulled it away as if she had been burnt. Parker understood immediately why Jarod still sat in his chair and not running for the closest exit. He was to fever ridden to get up and keep his balance long enough to escape.

"The truth is a hard thing, yet when you are faced with it you understand it or let it consume you. For you cannot change the truth." Jarod stated starring at her for a minute then let his head fall back to the table on top of his arms.

"Sydney, why is this door open?" Broots called from the front door. The technician soon appeared in the kitchen looking over his shoulder. "Anyone can just walk in the door and - Miss Parker!" He had just seen Parker and almost dropped the grocery he carried. "Wh - What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you're feeling better." Parker told him looking hard at Sydney. Broots looked at Sam then at Jarod then back to Parker.

"Miss Parker you ca-cannot bring Jarod back to the centre in his state" Broots stuttered with as much courage as he could manage. 

"I am glade you think that way Broots." Parker hissed looking down at the technician Broots stood his ground.

"Now, now children don't fight." Jarod said lifting his head up. Parker gave him a look that could have melted ice. "Oh, what a look, you know if you keep doing that, your face will stick that way!" Everyone in the room was now starring at him. No one in his or her right mind would say something like that to Parker and live. Parker however walked over to Jarod and gently grabbed his upper arm.

"Sydney give me a hand, I think wonder boy needs some sleep." Sydney grabbed him by the other arm and together they helped Jarod to the main bedroom. Jarod was gasping for breath and sweating heavily from the fever. As they reached the bed Parker accidentally bumped Jarod's left side, were he had been burned. He grunted as fire shot through his side and he lost his grasp on his consciousness. Most of Jarod's weight fell onto Parker's side. Sydney quickly took the younger man's weight back and layed him down on the bed. Parker looked down at Jarod concerned.

"What happened?"

Sydney pulled back the pretender's shirt on the left side to reveal the long burn mark across his ribs and stomach. Parker gasped at the sight she had no idea at the damage done to him.

"Who did this to him?"

"We don't know, Jarod has told us nothing." Sydney said sadly.

"What did they want to know?" Parker looked up from the still figure on the bed to look at Sydney.

"If I told you, not only Jarod's life would be in danger. Right now we should concentrate on getting his fever down." Sydney told her, she nodded her head understanding. She now had a decision in front of her that could cost many people their lives, including hers. Jarod mumbled in his sleep and tossed his head she could even see his right hand flexing and unflexing as if he fought invisible demons.

"Kahlia, please don't take her, please." Jarod mumbled as he fought his way towards the light.

Parker cocked her head to the side slightly storing that piece of information away in her mind.

"No please, no leave her, she is only seven years old, please." Jarod begged to his invisible assailants in his sleep. Tears came to Sydney's eyes as he heard his former student's raw pleads.

"Come Miss Parker, Broots can watch Jarod." Sydney told her, she could see the tears in the older man's eyes.

Parker and Sydney sat down at the kitchen table, Sam stood outside Jarod's door, which was open, and Broots sat on a stool next to the bed. George had gone into work that day and was due back later in the night.

Parker looked at Sydney, "I've heard the Refuge Inn is very good at this time of year." Sydney smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Parker." Sydney said looking at the still form in the other room. "I will not forget what you have done."

"Just remember, this is your mess you clean it up." Parker raised out of her chair and called Sam over. "We are leaving and we will never speak of this to anyone. Do I make myself clear." He nodded his head and together they left the unit. Sydney picked up his chair and carried it to Jarod's room.

****

***

Green eyes had observed the whole scene from across the street. He looked down at the rifle in his hands. He slowly started to take apart the weapon fortunate that he didn't have to use it, however the word 'yet' jumped into his mind. So far everyone had played his or her roles. He sighted as he put the last piece away he had enough blood on his hands and didn't want more dead because they didn't play by the rules. He had been given strict instructions on what to do. He looked at his watch and saw it was time to move. He had more to do before this night was out, he only wished he had more time to prepare for the end.

****

1:00am

Tuesday morning

Jarod's fever had broken over two hours ago and he now was sleeping peacefully, to exhausted to have nightmares. Sydney watched over him as Broots and George slept. Sydney took Jarod's right hand and held it thinking back on all the times while Jarod was growing up that he wished he could have given him this small favour. Sydney wished he could go back in time and help Catherine brake Jarod out, yet he knew that he had to live in the present and not the past. He still asked himself, what if he had helped Catherine, what if he had shown compassion to Jarod or what if he had left the centre when Jarod escaped. When he felt the fingers move under his hand he looked down at Jarod, he was awake. Sydney let go of his hand.

"You are not responsible for this Sydney." Jarod softly said. "I got myself into this."

"I should have done something when they brought you in. I should have left when you escaped the centre." Sydney said slowly looking down at his hands.

"We don't know what will happen in the future we can only do what we believe is right at the time. If I didn't have you as a teacher I could have had Rains. If you had left when I escaped Rains would be after me and I would be in more trouble than I am now." Jarod told him hoarsely. "Do what you can now and not back then. Now I need to go to the toilet, can you help me up?"

Sydney helped him up and Jarod limped into the bathroom he reappeared a few minutes later and sat on the edge of the bed. He picked up the phone receiver and dialled a number from memory.

"Max, how is she?" Jarod listened to the person on the other end of the line. "Good I will see you on Thursday I'll ring again to tell you were. Bye Max." Jarod hung up the phone.

"How is she doing?" Sydney asked, Jarod looked up at him.

"She is scared that she will never see her mum and dad again." Jarod frowned. "Was Miss Parker here? My mind is a little fuzzy."

"She was, she left when she saw the state you were in." Jarod looked the older man in the eyes. "You have earned a few days off Jarod, use them well." Sydney sat back in his chair. "Now sleep you need your strength." Jarod did what he was told and was soon fast asleep.

Sydney watched his former student sleeping, he watched him late into the morning. Broots walked into the room at around 7:00am so Sydney could get ready for work. At a quarter to eight Sydney looked in on Jarod one more time, he was still asleep, then he quietly slipped out the front door.

****

***

Green eyes tracked him as he left the unit and walked to his car. He watched as he got into the car and headed in the direction of the centre. He knew all about the centre and what they did there. He also knew the building inside and out for it was part of his game plan along with some workers inside the large building. He opened a small laptop and watched Sydney's car drive down road after road, of course he wasn't watching an actual car, he was in fact watching a coloured light which represented his car. He had bugged and tagged the car at the very start of this operation. In fact he had all the cars, homes and offices of the game players bugged and tagged. He could not let any of them slip through his web. Each action he took needed to be exactly on the dot he could not be a degree out. 

He looked across the road and saw that Broots still looked over Jarod and that Dr George Falconer was getting ready for work in the next room. He turned his attention back to his computer screen he pressed a few buttons and Sydney's office came into view, he saw the old man sitting at his desk writing. He then ran through all the hidden cameras throughout the centre and a few other buildings that were bugged. All of the players were playing on the field and by the rules. Getting up from his computer and stretched his back then headed down to his car. 

He still had work to do, 'it's hard business planing for the end' he thought.

****

End of Part five.


	6. Part 6

****

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews.

****

Disclaimer: see part one

****

Start of part six

12:00am

Tuesday noon

Sydney had the feeling of being watched at first he thought it was Angelo and he looked up at the air vents. When he saw no eyes he started to write, then stoped the invisible eyes were still there he slowly looked around the room, nothing. He looked at his watch it was lunch time he thought that this day he would change his routine and go out and buy his lunch then ask Miss Parker if he could take the rest of the day off. Just as he was packing up Parker walked in, Sydney groaned inside. 'There goes my plans of lunch,' he thought.

"Miss Parker, what can I do for you?" Sydney asked politely.

"Syd, do you ever get that feeling your being watched?" Parker said striding up to the older man's desk.

"This is the centre everyone is being watched." Sydney replied dismissing the thought he had earlier.

"No, non-centre watching."

"Today I had that feeling, but I thought it could have just been Angelo."

"Maybe." Parker noticed the tidy desk and how Sydney was standing, as if waiting.

"Planing on going some where?" Parker asked.

"I was thinking I might take the afternoon off." Sydney told her, hopeful.

"Not today, Syd. Something is not right here." Parker said walking right up to the desk. "Everyone is starting to get jumpy, we should all stick to our normal routines. We don't want to call attention to ourselves."

"Right." Sydney said sitting back down at his desk. "So, why did you come in here?"

Parker indicated that they should go outside his office, once outside she turned to him. "How is he doing?"

"His fever broke last night and he was asleep when I left this morning." Sydney told her after a slight hesitation.

"That's good news." Parker looked around her, making sure no one was listening then she leaned forwards. "You should move him to another hotel, when I was there I had the same feeling of being watched." Parker stepped back from him and walked away.

****

***

Green eyes watched Miss Parker walk passed him. The game was starting to get a life of it's own. All the players were now playing his game and by his rules. He headed towards the lifts and down to his car. He knew that Sydney would be calling Broots to tell him to move and he needed to be there when they did.

****

***

Jarod had pulled a chair over to the window and was watching the people pass on the street below. People fascinated him just when he thought he had them figured out they did something different. He watched the people below him for a while then raised his head slightly to scan the buildings on the other side of the street. He watched as a white car pulled up outside the building across the road and a man got out heading into the large building. It wasn't until then that it dawned on him, something wasn't right. He looked around the street again. Then he saw it, a flicker then it was gone. It had looked like sun off a mirror he looked around for the source and found it. On the second row of hotel rooms across the street, third balcony from the right. The flicker came again, it was a camera lens. Jarod looked at it for a minute more. Then he saw a man grab it and close the curtains.

"Broots." Jarod called, still looking at the other room's window.

"Jarod?" Broots came to stand behind the pretender looking out the window.

"We need to move to a new hotel." Jarod told him.

"Whawhy?" Just then his cell phone rang. "Hello"

Jarod watched the man on the phone. He walked out of the room and Jarod could hear noises next door. Broots appeared a few minutes later carrying his bag.

"Sydney called he told us to move." Broots told him.

Jarod looked once more across the street and then slowly followed Broots out the door.

****

***

He had seen him, he knew. Green eyes slightly started to panic. He had seen brown eyes watching him. He had seen the eyes see the camera, he had set up. He picked up his cell phone and dialled a number from memory.

"We have been spotted by Jarod." Green eyes said into the phone. He listened to the other person on the line.

"I don't think he knows what he's seeing." Green eyes looked out the window to watch for Broots' car. "Okay, I will take care of it."

The man then disconnected the line and then dialled another number.

"James, I have good news for you that pray of yours has decided to poke his head up." He listened for a few minutes. "What do I get in return, you ask. That's easy, the end."

****

***

"Broots, I need to pick up a few things at one of my hide outs." Jarod told the man sitting next to him.

"Where is it?" Broots asked driving the car.

"About three streets away." Jarod said, "go left at the next round about."

Broots guided the car down the street indicated to him. Jarod lead him down street after street until Jarod told him to spot. They had arrived outside an old apartment building. Broots and Jarod walked through the front doors, Broots headed towards the lifts.

"No, it's this way." Jarod told him, they walked towards the stairwell. Jarod waited as Broots closed the door. The stairs only went up however unseen by any passer-byes there was a hidden door, which Jarod opened on the wall straight in front of him. Broots was fascinated as Jarod lead him down a flight of steps, which lead to the sub level of the building. The room looked just like a normal apartment, excepted for one noticeable difference, no windows. The room was covered in dust that carried through the ventilation system.

"Wow, I would have never have thought of looking at the back of a stairwell." Broots exclaimed, envious. 

Jarod smiled a true smile that had not touched his lips for along time. "It comes in handy when you are being chased."

Jarod made his way to a closest, while Broots looked around the apartment. There was a kitchen, living room, bathroom and a bedroom. He also noticed that the room had electric lights, a telephone and a television. He came back into the living room, Jarod had changed his clothes and the orange shirt and grey pants lay lifeless a few feet away from him.

Jarod turned around and Broots saw the gun he held in his hand before it was stuffed into the bag he held.

"You have the same feeling of being watched?" Broots asked.

"Yes, and for good reason we are being watched and I can tell you this, it's not the centre." Jarod told him swinging the bag onto one shoulder.

"If its not the centre then who?" Broots asked.

Jarod looked at him for a long minute then said softly. "If someone kidnapped your daughter what would you do to get her back?"

"What ever it took and if they hurt her in any way, I would hunt them down." Broots proclaimed protectiveness could clearly be heard in his voice.

"Kahlia is a very special girl for one she has a father that can become anyone he wants to be and a mother that knows everything there is to learn in this lifenot to mention beautiful." Jarod said with a far away look in his eyes. "Kahlia has been hidden from the people that could harm her, which included me." Jarod sadly said, mourning the loss of the child he never knew.

"Last year I was contacted and told about Kahlia, I was stunned I didn't know want to say." Jarod looked at the floor.

"What happened?" Broots asked.

"The Triumvirate found her. Her mother is a business woman and I don't mean the office type. Kahlia was quickly hidden and I distracted their line of fire. That however backfired the Triumvirate ignored me and some how grabbed Kahlia." Jarod looked up at Broots sadness and remembered pain in his eyes. Broots knew immediately what happened next in this story.

"You rescued her and they caught you." Broots stated. Jarod slowly nodded his head.

"I'm of no use to them any more, I have seen the evil they have done. They also know that I would not do any more Sims for them. My daughter on the other hand is a different story, she is young and has the pretender gene." Jarod was trying hard to keep back tears. "When I arrived she was screaming and yelling the sound was like someone had stabbed me in the heart."

"So the men chasing us at the Swallow's Nest were Triumvirate men?"

"Yes. Before I could tell them were she was, you and Sydney saved me." Jarod shook his head and looked back at the floor. "I don't know how long I could have kept my silence. They used a drug on me that intensified the pain. The only thing that kept me from going insane was Kahlia's screams when I found her, I knew that she would have been subjected to the same things that I was."

"What about the people watching us. Who are they?" Broots asked.

"That's the million dollar question and the answer is. I don't know." Jarod said looking Broots in the eyes, Broots could see the tears streaming down his face.

****

The end of Part six


	7. Part 7

****

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews.

****

Disclaimer: See part one.

****

Start of Part Seven

5:30pm

Tuesday Afternoon

Sydney thought that Broots and Jarod had gone mad. They had called telling him that they were going into hiding. From the sound of the phone it sounded like they had called from a pay phone. Sydney had shook his head, well at least they have medical supplies and food' he thought. He was concerned that they hadn't told him where they were going. It wasn't until he thought about it that he saw that they were probably safer if no one knew where they were. He heard a noise and looked up to see Miss Parker looming over him, he hadn't even heard her walk into his office.

"You look like your doing some serious thinking there, Syd." Parker said looking him over. "I've been standing here for five minutes."

"I didn't hear you walk in." Sydney said a little surprised that she had been standing there for that long. "What can I help you with?"

"Has Jarod moved hotels?" Parker asked him.

"Yes and they won't tell me where they went." Sydney told her, "why?"

"I'm getting a lot of presser from the triumvirate to find him so if I give them Jarod's last lair, they might get off my back for awhile." Parker looked at Sydney, right in his eyes. "Want to come for the ride?"

****

***

Sam kicked in the door labelled 29, which had been Jarod's room only a few hours before. Sam and a group of sweepers rushed through the door closely followed by Parker and Sydney. What they saw made them stop in their tracks, some one had already been there. The room was a mess, furniture had been over turn and broken and paper flew all over the room.

"What do you make of this?" Parker asked of Sydney. Sydney looked around the room.

"It's lucky they got out when they did." Sydney said slowly.

"Miss Parker there is no sign of Jarod here." Sam reported, which Parker already knew.

"What is going on here, Syd?" Parker asked of the older man.

"I'm not too sure, but we will find out sooner or later." Sydney replied.

****

***

Green eyes watched as the centre people crashed into the empty hotel room, one full hour after James's people. If only they knew that their pray was in the room next door. He smiled, a predatory smile, as he watched them leave the room. He had been grilled from two different directions as to the information concerning Jarod last place. In his books Jarod was now the enemy, he was the one that had nearly gotten him killed from two different parties. If it weren't for his quick thinking he wouldn't be alive. He now looked at the other man as his pray.

****

***

James and his group of sweepers were not welcomed home with smiles and celebrations. The Triumvirate had almost killed them on the spot. They had failed again to catcher Jarod and his daughter. James had a feeling another failure would lead to his death. He and his team had been given enough warnings. He had been told that next time they failed he should turn the gun on himself, than suffer what the Triumvirate would do to him. 

The rat that had told him where Jarod was staying was late in passing the information on to him. James was frustrated that the rat had wiggled out of being killed by the Triumvirate. Damn rat' he thought, damn lovable pet.' He had sent out every team he had at his disposal to bring Jarod and his girl in, so far they had come up empty handed. He had to do something soon or he was going to find himself six feet under. He planed on finding Jarod and his girl, if it was the last thing he ever did!

****

***

Jarod and Broots listened and watched as the two groups of people smashed into the room next door. As the second group left, the two in the room sighed in relief for they were safe for the time being.

"Should we move now?" Broots asked, he was feeling nervous for he was just next door to their former room.

"No, we are safe here. The room next door is the last place they will look." Jarod said sitting on the lounge with the T.V on. He looked so calm; Broots was envious that a man in such danger could be so calm. Jarod rose from the lounge and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. He carried his plate back to living room and placed it on the coffee table in front of the TV.

"How's Debbie doing?" Jarod asked grabbing his bag off the floor and took his laptop out.

"She's doing good, Miss Parker is looking after her." Broots looked down at his feet. "I do miss her though."

"Don't worry you will see her soon." Jarod told him starting up his computer. "Can you plug this line in?" Jarod passed over a phone line; Broots did what was asked of him.

"What are you planing on doing?" Broots asked looking Jarod's laptop over.

"I'm going to find out just who is following us." Jarod typed away on the computer, he soon had the database of the hotel across the road on the screen. He ran through the names of the people on the second floor until he came across a name he knew. He gasped when he found out who it was. He stood suddenly and grabbed his gun and rushed out of the door. Broots was shocked as he watched the other man run out the door; a bell was ringing in the back of his head telling him to not follow the pretender out the door.

****

***

Green eyes was panicking. He picked up a handgun that had been resting on the table next to him clicking off the safety. He faced the front door waiting for his pray to walk through the door. He almost dropped his gun when he felt cold medal on the back of his neck.

"Jarod! Nice to see you again." Green eyes managed to say.

"Drop the gun Alecus." Jarod whispered in the other man's ear.

"Okay." Alecus slowly knelt and placed the gun on the floor. "What can I do for you, J?"

"What are you up to?" Jarod said slowly. He walked around in front of the man, bent and picked up the gun keeping his eyes and gun on the other man,

"I'm not to tell you. I wasn't to be seen." Alecus told him.

"Are you under Melissa's orders or yours?"

"Melissa's."

"Then you listen to me. I want you to ring her." Jarod instructed of the man, he reached behind him and grabbed the phone that rested there. "I need to have a little chat with her."

"Anything for you, J." Alecus calmly said however his mind was saying something else. He dialled a number from memory then passed the phone receiver to Jarod.

Jarod placed the other gun in his belt then took the receiver. He listened as the phone rang watching the other man intensely. A woman's voice came over the phone. "I've told you not to ring this number again, unless it's worth your life!"

"Missy its J." Jarod said sweetly.

"J where have you been? Is Kahlia safe?" Melissa questioned.

"She's with Max, she's safe Missy." Jarod watched as Alecus backed up and sat on the lounge that was a few feet behind him. "What are you up to?"

"I cannot tell you that, it would ruin the surprise." Melissa said in a mysterious voice. "I will give you a clue though; it's the end to all our troubles."

"When?" Jarod said his mind working through what she had said.

"Friday."

"So soon?" Jarod asked unsure.

"We will bring then all down J." Melissa hissed. "The big man has already been brought down! I will see you soon J and we will live in peace once and for all." She then disconnected the line. Jarod looked at the receiver then placed it on the cradle. He looked at Alecus who was smoking.

"Don't you know smoking kills." Jarod stated.

"This line of business kills, I'm just balancing the scales." Alecus said uncaring. Jarod took the other gun out of his belt unloaded the clip and throw it over to the other man who caught it squarely. He placed the clip on the table behind him.

"Good luck in your plans, inform your group that I will be dropping by the target any day now." Jarod told him then disappeared out the way he came, through the window. Alecus looked down at the useless piece of medal in his hands. He shook his head stood and walked to the table that held his clip and placed it into the bottom of the gun with a sharp click. 

****

6:00pm

Thursday afternoon.

Sydney and Parker were being questioned constantly: where is Jarod? Where is Broots? Why don't you have any leads on Jarod? 

Sydney and Parker were getting worried something was happening at the centre, there were more questions heading in their direction and more people roaming the centre floors. A man named James had joined the team to find Jarod. Sydney felt nervous around him; to Sydney he showed signs of being cold killer he just hoped that Jarod would never meet him. Parker even backed down in an argument with him. She had gone to the top asking questions about him and had found nothing on who was this James person was.

"We have a lead on Jarod." James said smiling as he walked into Sydney's office. The man looked at Sydney with cold pale blue eyes, which were slightly covered by long blond hair. He looked more like a surfer than a businessman. Sydney expected him to walk through the doors with a surfboard instead of wearing a suit, that aspect also gave him a reckless look.

"Where are we going?" Sydney asked following the man out of his office.

"Don't ask questions, you will find out soon!" He snapped back. At Sydney's look the man turned and looked hard at him. "Fine, he's in a warehouse a street away from the hotel we searched before."

They collected Parker as well as three groups of sweepers. Sydney looked the men over thinking that the centre was taking no chances in the retrieval of Jarod. Sydney, Parker and James loaded into a centre car that was waiting for them. They pulled up in front of a large warehouse were there was already thirty men surrounding the building. Once the sweepers they had brought with them piled out of the cars they were close to fifty in number. Which in Sydney's mind was almost all of the centre's employees that would be working at that time. Parker leaned close to Sydney.

"If we are all here who is at the centre?" Parker whispered. 

They had no time to think through that statement for the air was punctured with the ringing sound of gunshots.

****

The End of Part Seven


	8. Part 8

****

Author's note: Thank you for the review. I'm sorry I haven't written a personal thank you to the signed reviews. I will take this time to say a big thank you for all the reviews I had received up to this time. 

At the end of this part of the story I have placed a song which I believe is relevant to my story and to the pretender show. If you don't want to read it, you're missing out on something.

****

Disclaimer: See part one.

****

Quote: God has given you one face and you make yourself another.

****

Start of Part Eight

6:00pm

Thursday Afternoon

Jarod nervously walked down the corridors of the centre. He had only one chance to get all the information he needed and to get out. He also had one other thing he needed to do before he went back into hiding. He walked to the end of the hallway and stopped outside a closed door. He quickly entered the code to open the door; Melissa had given it to him earlier in the day.

"Angelo? Are you here?" Jarod asked into the darkness.

"Friend, sad." Angelo appeared in the beam of light.

"Come Angelo, its time to go." Jarod said waiting for him to follow.

"Friend, sad." Angelo repeated, following Jarod out the door.

"Angelo, I need your help." Jarod said, "I need you to show me were the DSA's and files are of when I first came here." Jarod passed over an old DSA of the first day Jarod had been at the centre.

Angelo took it and looked at it, looked at Jarod, then headed back into his room. Jarod turned on the light and saw that Angelo was taking off the air vent grill. Jarod went to his side and help pry it off.

Angelo led him through the maze like air vents, until Angelo stopped. Jarod nearly ran up the back of him. Angelo sat down in the air vent and passed over an envelope that had been taped to the inside of the vent.

"Is this it, Angelo?" Jarod asked looking at the envelope he held in his hand, Angelo nodded his head. Jarod was a little disappointed that that was all there was left on his family. Then he remembered that he already knew a lot about his family. He now had a family of his own to look after. Once this was all over he wouldn't have to look over his shoulder and he can contact his mother, father (his clone) and his sister.

"Can you lead us back to your room Angelo?" Jarod asked of his friend.

Jarod and Angelo made it to the holding area of the centre projects without incident; his plan had worked perfectly. It took a few minutes to convince the ten children and two adults to follow him. He then led them and Angelo out of the centre once and for all. When he reached his car, he pulled out his laptop and unlinked the cameras inside the centre; it would be hours before anyone would find out that Jarod had entered the centre. He stole two cars from the car park and spilt the children and adults between the three cars.

"Follow my car and I will take you to safety." Jarod said to the two other adults. He got into his car and drove away from the centre, the two other cars followed as instructed. He led them to an apartment building; they were met by three of Melissa's people.

"This is Jane, Jason and Mark, they will help with the children." Jarod said to the group standing outside the apartment building. He turned to the two adults. "I have money and supplies for you up in the apartment, Jason will show you, after that you can leave or stay." Jarod turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Jarod turned back, one of the adults had stopped him. He waited for him to speak.

"Why did you take us away for the centre?" He asked.

"The centre has done unspeakable evil and now they are going to pay." Jarod stated. "If you have any more question about that ask Jason."

"Who are you?" he asked ignoring what Jarod had said.

"Me?" Jarod had been asked that question, mostly by himself, many times before. "I'm Jarod."

Jarod turned and jumped in his car, he had only one more thing to do.

***

All fifty centre employees layed flat on the ground outside were they thought Jarod was hiding. Gunshots echoed through the air then stopped as suddenly as it had started. An eerie silence followed. James was soon barking out orders. 

Lyle came up to Parker and Sydney.

"What is he up to?" Lyle asked, he had arrived late at the scene.

"He's holding up in there." Parker told him.

"How do you know he's in there?" Lyle asked.

"He was shooting at us." Parker hissed at him.

"But no one has seen him." Lyle said Parker nodded. "Then who is at the centre?"

Lyle jumped back into his car and drove away.

Do you think this is a set up?" Parker asked Sydney.

"Yes." he answered. "Jarod wouldn't do this, not when he has so much on the line."

Parker looked hard at him then smiled. They turned and watched as James and his group of sweepers reached the warehouse doors and smashed then in. They listened as James yelled in frustration when he only found a recording of gunshots.

"Get back to the centre. Now!" James yelled as the sweepers ran out the warehouse doors and jumped into their cars.

Parker smiled and Sydney laughed as they watched him drive away. He had politely left one car behind for them.

"Sydney! Miss Parker!"

They both spun around when they heard their names being called. Broots stood at the doors of the warehouse across the road.

"Broots what are you doing here?" Sydney asked of the younger man.

"Jarod wants to talk to you. "Broots told them. Sydney and Parker rushed over to the warehouse and sure enough there stood Jarod. There were also two other men and a young girl in the large room.

"Good every one is here." Jarod said. He then introduced every one. "This is Sydney, Miss Parker and Broots." He pointed to the man on his left, "this is Alecus and this is Max." He was pointing to the man on his right.

He knelt and hugged the young girl who wrapped her arms around his neck; she looked to be around the age of Seven. "This gem is Kahlia and she is my daughter."

Pasker gasped as she looked at the girl.

"Youryour daughter?" Parker stuttered shocked. "What? How? When?"

"A long story, short. Three months after I escaped from the centre I met a woman named Melissa, she and I fell in love. The bad news was I couldn't lead her into danger so I left. A year ago she contacted me and told me I had a daughter." Jarod looked down at the girl in his arms. "We ran into some trouble with the Triumvirate and that's how we ended up here." 

Jarod looked up at Broots, "If you have any more questions ask Broots."

"What do you want to tell us?" Sydney asked.

"Don't go into the centre tomorrow." Jarod said picking Kahlia up in his arms.

"Why not?" Parker asked watching the father and daughter.

"Don't. That's all I can tell you. Now I have to go." Jarod turned to leave then turned back. "The end is coming be ready. I'll ring you once this is all over." 

Parker, Sydney and Broots watched as the three men and the little girl left the warehouse. It wasn't until then that Parker noticed that she hadn't drawn her gun. The chase was over she knew that deep down. She sighed as she watched her ex-pray exit the warehouse. She felt free and she didn't know why. Jarod's words of warning were freedom for her. 

Sydney turned to them. "Should we go home."

"I want to see Debbie and then go home." Broots announced, walking towards the door. "I think I could sleep for a week."

"First you need to tell us everything about Jarod and hishis daughter." Parker said still digesting the information.

"We have the rest of our lives to go through that." Broots told them, he then stretched his back and arms. "It feels good to be free don't it?" Broots asked.

They looked at him thinking he knew more then what he was telling them.

****

6:00am

Friday morning

Judgement day that is what Alecus called it. He and Max walked down the hallways of the centre planting small explosive devices. All the people that they believed deserved to live had been told to stay at home that day. All their plans were in action. 

The Triumvirate in Africa had already been taken out of the picture. They had hurt Melissa's and Jarod's little girl. No one that was involved in that had survived. The centre was the next target that Alecus had been watching. The building and its people had been watched for the last year. Now was the time to end the pain that had been suffered behind those concrete walls. After they were done, nothing would be left standing. The end was coming closer. 

***

Jarod, Melissa and Kahlia watched from a distance, The Centre, through a small camera connected to a TV. Melissa had her arm around Jarod's shoulders and Jarod held little Kahlia in his lap.

"How does it feel to say good-bye to that evil place?" Melissa asked.

"Grateful to know I don't have to deal with its plots any more." He said then turned and gave her a kiss. "Thank you for doing this for Kahlia and me."

"I would do anything for you two, you are my life now." Melissa said hugging Jarod and their little girl.

A man walked into the room with a small box and handed it to Melissa then left. Melissa gave the box to Jarod. Jarod opened it to find a small detonating device, which would bring down the walls of The Centre.

Jarod felt sad knowing that people would die when the building came down however he also remembered what they had done to him. Melissa's people had planed the centre's demise. He was happy knowing that he had gotten Angelo and the other centre projects out. He planed to find homes for all the children he had saved from the centre. He wanted them to have a childhood he missed out on having. 

"Blast away that evil place." Melissa whispered.

"We all will." Jarod placed the device on the table in front of them. "On three we press it down, okay." Jarod received nods all around.

"One." Jarod lowered his hand, Melissa hand rested on his then Kahlia's.

"Two." Kahlia said

"Three!" They pressed the button down and watched as the building was engulfed in flame. Jarod sighted his nightmare was over. He had his family and a happy ever after.

****

The end of Part Eight.

And The End.

******************************************************************

At times live is wicked, 

and I just cannot see the light, 

A silver lining is sometimes isn't enough to make summer seem all right.

****

What ever life brings, I've been through everything, 

and now I'm on my knees, 

hoping, but I know I must go on, or though I've heard I must be strong,

because inside I know many feel this way,

children don't stop dancing, believe, you can fly, away, away.

At times live is unfair, and you know its plain to see, 

you got to know that I'm just a dot in this world, have you forgot about me.

****

What ever life brings, I've been through everything, 

and now I'm on my knees, 

hoping, but I know I must go on, or though I've heard I must be strong,

because inside I know many feel this way,

children don't stop dancing, believe, you can fly, away, away.

Am I hiding, in the shadows, forget the pain and forget the shadows, 

am I hiding in the shadows, forget the pain and forget the shadows.

****

But I know I must go on, or though I've heard I must be strong,

because inside I know many feel this way,

children don't stop dancing, believe, you can fly, away, away.

For I know I must go on, and I know I must be strong, 

because inside I know many feel this way.

****

Children don't stop dancing, believe, you can fly, away, away.

Children don't stop dancing, believe, you can fly, away, away.

Children don't stop dancing, believe, you can fly, away, away.

Am I hiding in the shadow, are we hiding in the shadows?

****

Song by Creed, called Children don't stop dancing


End file.
